beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terrablaze Xragoon T:D
Crimson-Star Xragoon is the frist evo of Strata Xragoon. It is an Attack Type bey. It is owned by FusionXHelios. It is also the Dragon God of Stars. It's launcher is Crimson-Stardust Drapollo. Face Bolt: Xragoon II Xragoon's face bolt depicts Xragoon. Xragoon is seen in the middle of a star crossing his arms in a X formation, with his head down, it is white in color. It is a translucent dark green. It has text on it, and the text says "XRAGOON" going in sideways. It is white in color. Energy Ring: Xragoon II The Xragoon Energy Ring, is an overall stylized quadrilateral design with a shade of slightly faint, semi-reflective, dark purple as its predominant color. Parallel to each other are two "Tails",on both of which have a black tips when the decals are applied. Above the horns are a reflective black and purple decals, emphasizing on the tails. Decals of a similar design and shape entail the tail. These trail to the two large wings between each tail that have their inner wing painted red. Fusion Wheel: Crimson-Star PC Frame Crimson-Star's PC Frame has two wing-like designs going in a upward movement. It is free spinning. It is purple in color. Metal Frame The Metal Frame can be fixed under the PC Frame too hold it up . Crimson-Star's Metal Frame consists of rising ridges and wings which overlay one another, giving Crimson-Star the appearance of having wings, like an eagle. It has many ridges and edges that give it some resemblance to Cosmic and is quite thick . Crimson-Star's Metal Frame has four diamond-like indents with a diamond protrusion that forms the upper half of the "air vent", which is used to adjust the weight distribution and centre of gravity of the Fusion Wheel. It also has the gimmick of blowing the oppoenet's bey away using 20 tiny fans inside of the Metal Frame. It also has 4 solar panels on it. It is black in color. Core Crimson-Star's Core, akin to the Metal Frame, is round with various protrusions and square designs pushing into the Core that form reliefs. Crimson-Star's Core like it's Metal Frame, has a four-sided design. With each side being curved and having a gap between them. It also features various square-like indents but other than that, it is just a basic Core used to hold Crimson-Star's Metal Frame into place. Crimson features five Modes (not including Dark Crimson Mode), "Crimson Destruction Mode", "Crimson Flash Mode", "Black Crimson Star Mode", "Crimson Star Mode", and " Crimson Xerox Mode" and they can be alternated automaticly by move the Core, PC Frame, and Metal Frame. Crimson retains it's circular shape with it's various dragon wing designs and curved horns, allowing it to slide left and right and to free spin in order to absorb hits from attackers. It is black in color. Dark Crimson Mode Dark Crimson Mode is Xragoon's most powerful mode. In Dark Crimson Mode the Metal Frame is flipped upside-down and the energy ring is still where it's supposed to be. This mode can be ultamite what the Performance Tip S:D. 4D Performance Tip: SuperNova Drive (S:D) S:D features 4 Performance tips ,WD (Wide Defense), RDF (Rubber Defense Flat), RSF (Rubber Semi Flat), and W2D (Wave Wide Defense). While in Dark Crimson Mode the pattern is RDF, RSF, WD, W2D, or it can be changed to anyone of them without the pattern. S:D can switch tip automaticly. S:D also has 20 vents on inside of it. It has a funnel-like shape too it. Abilities Attack: *''Crimson Cannon Booster'' - Xragoon charges up a great amount of energy then charges toward the opposing bey and barrages it. Then jumps into the sky slaming down onto it. *''Mystic Crimson'' - Xragoon uses it's air vent to draw the opposing bey closer to it, and then attacks it. Xragoon then goes into RDF and circles the stadium to create friction to create heat and attacks the opposing bey again but with more power. Defense: *''Black Gravity Crimson Wall'' - Xragoon makes a wall of energy around itself to protect from any abilites or attack. It can also lower the oppoenet's stamina. *''Xerox Crimson Trident'' - Xragoon can use this abiltiy to it's max when in Dark Crimson Mode. All of Xragoon's free spinning parts spin the opposing bey around it from a direct attack, so it won't take as much damage. Stamina: *''Crimson Armageddon'' - Xragoon goes into the middle of the stadium, and goes into W2D go absorbs the air with it's air vents and uses the air and puts it into it's spin for more stamina *''Divine Crimson Flash'' - Xragoon utlilzes it's energy to make it regain stamina as fast as it can. Speed: *Crimson Nova Burst - Xragoon goes into Crimson-Star Mode and RSF, Then it circles around the stadium in a zig zag movement. Then Xragoon barrages the opposing bey in a V-ward movement. Special Moves Black Crimson Divine SuperNova ''- Xragoon absorbs the energy from everything in the universe and creates a tiny black orb fulled with dark energy and dark matter. Xragoon in makes the dark orb larger, and the orb then exploses into a Blackwhole sucking in the opposing bey into a different dimension. ''Dark Deminsion ''- Xragoon creates a Hypercane over the whole stadium. The Hypercane then creates a dimension wormhole and sucks up the opposing bey destroying it due to the winds,thunder,and lightning of the Hypercane. ''Dark Fusion - Xragoon charges up a huge amount of dark matter in one huge beam. Xragoon's beast appears and then makes thousand orbs. Xragoon then eats the orbs and shoots it into one huge dimension beam that teleports the opposing bey in a dark evil dimension.